


Project X

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roommates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: Wherein Izzy is a nice sister, Jace is unaware of Saphael, Alec is unaware of Magnus' feelings and Magnus can't help but flirt with Alec. Though at last they KISS and make up so no problems. Also, Magnus shits sparkles and Alec needs a better username.There's a picture of a smiling Mat in it as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I cannot sleep even if its past midnight >:)

**SlayerQueen** _added_ **Xander.Wood** _to_ **PROJECT X**

**SlayerQueen:** Welcome my dear brother, Alexander!

**Xander.Wood:** what the hell izzy?! How did to u find me?

**Naturally.Blonde:** as if ur name is soooo creative :p

**Xander.Wood:** youuu are telling me this? Seriously, Jace?

**Xander.Wood:** wat is this group anyway?

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** so many grammatical mistakes... *sighs* guys can you shut up? We have an early class tomorrow...

**Xander.Wood:** Magnus... is that you?

**Naturally.Blonde:** from when did u started caring abt boring chemistry Classes?

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** yes it's me alex, your roommate, remember? Who is sitting across from you right now ;)

 _____

**Xander.Wood** _messaged_ **SlayerQueen**

**Xander.Wood:** why am I added in the same grp as Mags??!!!

**SlayerQueen:** so that u can confess ur looovveee to him, my oblivious big brother ;*

**Xander.Wood:** omigod he’s looking at me! And wat was wth that winky face??

**Xander.Wood:** izzy I'm gonna die of blushing... yes this is my end.. fuck fuck he winked at me!! FOR REAL!

**SlayerQueen:** now this is ur chance.. go n kiss ur oh so long crush n get laid n have a happily ever after <3

**Xander.Wood:** are u nuts?! I can’t even luk at him properly n how.. why is he staring at me?!!

 

Meanwhile...

 

**I.Shit.Sparkle** _messaged_ **PixiPainter**

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** god alex looks so gooooood when he blushes.. damn I wanna kiss those full lips ;*****

**PixiPainter:** first off, ew, I don’t want details, second off, u r scaring him! Izzy told me that he’s freaking out! Be a little subtle Mags

**PixiPainter:** and fr God’s sake change that username

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** heyyyy biscuit, this name is goooodddd *pouts*

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** oh yeah, alex is looking at me,,, I think he likes my pout.. god I can pout for him all mah life!

**PixiPainter:** shut up and talk to him, PROPERLY

 

On **PROJECT X**

**Only.for.Raph:** wat the hell is this grp? And whats “X”?

**Naturally.Blonde:** geez u r so air head... nd wats with the username?

**Vampire.Raph:** u r the most clueless person blonde

**Naturally.Blonde:** Damn! U two too! Wow, one more gay couple!

**Only.for.Raph:** wat do u mean one more? Wait, is Alec..?

**Xander.Wood:** shut up mundane! God it's fucked up...

**Xander.Wood** _left the group._

**I.Shit.Sparkle** _added_ **Xander.Wood**

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** don’t leave so soon, pretty eyes ;*

**Xander.Wood:** it's not,... um

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** stop hiding behind ur phone beautiful, ur pants are sinfully tight

**PixiPainter:** seriously, Mags?

**SlayerQueen:** stop scaring away my brother, sparkles

**Xander.Wood:** hey, I'm not scared! *pouts*

**PixiPainter:** DO NOT MSG SOMETHING INAPPROPRIATE, MAGS!

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** oh I wanna just

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** but clarryyyy... lemme say what I want!

**Xander.Wood:** wat the hell is happening??

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** Alex I want you

**Xander.Wood:** WHAT!?

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** your picture* sorry, my hand slipped ;P

**Xander.Wood:** um okay, but why?

**I.Shit.Sparkle:** I uh wanted to create an album! Yeah, a school album. ;D

**Xander.Wood:** kay, I'm sending

**Xander.Wood:** _image attached_

_[ ](http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=matthew+as+alec+lightwood&view=detailv2&&id=4528B491678827C78A57F8250D65E893DFC14AEB&selectedIndex=125&ccid=N4wPtMwT&simid=607986792852490411&thid=OIP.M378c0fb4cc138f5e720e6363ff6110c4o1) _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**PixiPainter:** um guys? Where r u two?

**Naturally.Blonde:** wat happened? where did they go?

**Only.for.Raph:**...............Alien abduction?

**SlayerQueen:** u reallllyyy want to know what they are doing? *smirks*

 

Meanwhile, in the silent room of Alexander and Magnus

“Fuck you look so goddamn HOT and SEXY in this picture! I can’t hold back anymore!” Was the only warning Magnus gave before pouncing on the teen. “I had been waiting so long to kiss these lips.”

“Why mmf why did you never told me you ah like me?” Alec managed to get out under the unyielding cherry lips.

“Fuck, you too never told me.” Magnus replied huskily, straddling Alec’s lap and kissing him fiercely.

“I kept staring at your oh fuck! Your body when you’re outta shower. Isn’t it clue enough?” Alec was gasping from bites raining down on his neck.

“And I always lightly smack your ass when you wear these jeans! Damn I just wanna grope them.” To prove his point, Magnus slid his right hand in the back pocket and started fondling that bubble butt. “No point in talking now, just shut up and fucking kiss me!”

 

And that’s how the day ended for the college students of Room number 69. For more juicy details, you may contact Izzy or Magnus ONLY, because others will give you a sore look and Alec will give you a sore nose. Thank you.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize. :P  
> Kudos, comment and bookmark if you want a sequel ;D  
> Love ya all!  
> ~Alisha


End file.
